


I hate you. I'm sorry. I miss you. I love you.

by hyunjinn



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Changpil, Cheating, Complete, Gay, Heartbreak, In letter style, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Quick Read, Secret Admirer, Short Chapters, binnie - Freeform, changbins a dick, changlix, felbin, felix is soft and sad, im sorry, its changlix what do you expect, like really gay, lil fluff at the beginning, lixie, skiz, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, then its downhill from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinn/pseuds/hyunjinn
Summary: Words are a powerful thing and so was their love. Until it got torn apart.





	1. Chapter 1

I saw you today

For the first time

With your hoodie on

Even in the blistering heat

Laughing with your friends

Never before had i wanted a stranger 

To hold me close

And say “i love you”

-Felix


	2. Chapter 2

I saw you today

In the halls

Books in hand

And I fell even deeper

For the stranger

With the grey hoodie

And black jeans

-Felix


	3. Chapter 3

You were singing today

You didn’t see me

But i was there

In the hall before class

And I heard your voice

Smoother than silk

I love you 

-Felix


	4. Chapter 4

I tripped in the hall

Some laughed

You picked me up

Your hands are soft

You laughed at how i spoke

But then said i was cute

I love you

-Felix


	5. Chapter 5

You picked me up again today

With fresh bruises on my face

And for the first time since changing schools

I was happy for the bruises

Because then you told me your name

I love you 

Seo Changbin

-Felix


	6. Chapter 6

I saw you today 

At a quaint cafe

Alone at a table

So i sat down and we talked

I never knew that i could fall this deep

I love you

-Felix


	7. Chapter 7

I confessed today

Expecting rejection

But you smiled and said you felt the same

How could this smile

Ever leave my face

Not when you are by my side

As a boyfriend

Your hands are warm when i grasp them

I love you

-Felix


	8. Chapter 8

Your lips tangled with mine

Is the best feeling in the world 

Your love is the stars to my moon

And without you I’m not sure I could live

I love you 

-Felix


	9. Chapter 9

How could you

How could the one i love

So dearly

Betray me

Yes i saw you

Behind the bleachers

With him

I trusted you

But then i saw those lips i love

Pressed against another's

And my heart broke

I love you

-Felix


	10. Chapter 10

Why do i write

I’ll never give these letters to you

You broke me

My heart

My soul

My trust 

And yet

I love you

-Felix


	11. Chapter 11

I saw you today

In the same place as before

With your hoodie on

Even in the blistering heat

Laughing with your friends

And i didnt miss the icy glare

Sent my way

Im sorry

-Felix


	12. Chapter 12

I saw you today

In the halls

Books in hand

And my heart broke more

With the sneer 

That takes over

The face 

Of the one i love

Im sorry 

-Felix


	13. Chapter 13

You were singing today

You didn’t see me

But i was there

In the hall before class

And I heard your voice

Smoother than silk

You didnt see me

Tears running down my face

Because you used to

Sing the same song to me

In your bed

Not long ago

I miss you

Im sorry

-Felix


	14. Chapter 14

I tripped in the hall

Some laughed

So did you

You were the one

That stuck out their foot

I hate you changbin

I miss you changbin

Im sorry changbin

I love you changbin

-Felix


	15. Chapter 15

These bruises today

Were caused by your friends 

While you sat there

And laughed

I hate you changbin

I love you

-Felix


	16. Chapter 16

I confessed today

That my love for you still burned

And never

Have i ever seen

Someone look so

Disgusted

I love you 

Ill miss you 

-Felix


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last piece

Of paper i’ll waste

I tried so hard

But all for naught

So this is goodbye

Im sorry changbin

I love you

-Felix


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh yea thats all thats it im sorry but yeah lets just uh, leave it at this

Felix i found the letters

Every single one

All stuffed in a box

Hidden under the bed

As we cleaned out your room

It’s been a month

My baby

I miss you so dearly

I tried to seperate us

Because of a reputation 

I had

But now i’ve decided 

That i’ll join you instead

I love you baby

Ill see you soon

-Changbin


End file.
